The objectives of this research are to identify controls of gastrointestinal motility in health and disease, as follows: 1) Hormonal: The role of pentagastrin in accommodation of the canine gastric fundus to distention. 2) Electrical: The influence of the frequency of the antral pacesetter potentials on canine gastric emptying of solids. 3) Electrical: The pattern of human gastric electric activity in health and after vagotomy. 4) Neural: Sympathetic inhibition of canine, intestinal activity fronts in adynamic ileus. Using in vivo techniques, motor activity will be recorded with strain gauges and cinefluorography, and electrical activity with silver electrodes, and these measurements will be correlated with transit of liquids and solids through the gut. Control patterns will be stressed, by hormonal, electrical, and chemical stimuli and by operations.